


Uniting Hearts and Clans

by Peaceful_Polis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate 3x07, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Peace, Perspective - Luna, Sisterhood, Wedding, celebration, happiness, lexa kicking ass, perceptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaceful_Polis/pseuds/Peaceful_Polis
Summary: Short Summary: Clexa Wedding from Luna's perspective.Long Summary: Luna arrives in Polis for Heda's union celebrations, a never before seen event. She watches as every perception she had regarding Lexa's rule and her union fall away. She sees what everyone else sees, that Clarke and Lexa are stronger together.





	1. Arriving in Polis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imaginativedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginativedream/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna arrives back in Polis after being banished for a long time. She meets with Lexa and discovers her intended bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do this from a different perspective. We've seen stories from Lexa or Clarke's POV, even Abby or Kane or Titus. I thought Luna would bring a fresh perspective. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this.

As Luna entered the gates of Polis she looked up at the tall tower that she once saw as a symbol of home. The flame of Commander’s Tower, more recently called the Palace under Lexa’s rule, burned bright and orange under the blue sky. It would only extinguish when all Natblida ceased to exist, a religious horror that their culture couldn’t comprehend. The color would change to pink or red when the current Heda died, signaling the beginning of the Conclave.

Guards were present to escort her to the palace, the message her ambassador gave her was clear that she was only welcome on Coalition land for as long the celebrations continued. It had been quite a shock to receive word that a formal union between Heda and her unknown Skaikru lover would be celebrated and acknowledged. It was customary that Heda’s lover was silent and unseen for both of their protections and to uphold the legacy and rules that Natblida represented. The last to flaunt such a relationship had been two Heda before Lexa, and Leos had learned his lesson when his lover had been butchered in her sleep and their young son with her. It was as if Lexa hadn’t learned with her previous lover and Luna wondered how long before Heda’s new bride would suffer a similar fate.

As she neared the throne room doors she paused hearing the distinctive voices raised within. The guards exchanged glances and were hesitant to let her pass. The conversation behind the doors switched rapidly between Trigedasleng and Gonasleng and although she had not spoken the language since her Conclave she still remembered the language of the warriors. It wasn’t the way of their people to speak Gonasleng beyond the battlefield and even then it was used sparingly. The doors to the room opened and a blonde girl a few years younger than Luna left, anger and rage in her steps despite the calm on her face. Titus was behind her, clearly wanting to pursue the argument. However, Luna found herself shocked when the guard that had been at the door when they arrived grabbed Titus by the arm. The Fleimkepa was as sacred as Heda, to lay a hand on them would warrant losing it. Titus seemed to stop his steps and pause, the hand a warning he accepted.

“You can’t walk away when it gets hard, to be Fleimkepa is far more than you believe.”

The woman turned and Luna realized she was looking at the next Fleimkepa, her hair and eyes uncommon so it meant she was looking at either Azgeda or Skaikru. The girl’s silent behavior resembled Azgeda but Luna found herself unable to believe Lexa would allow Azgeda to control The Flame in any aspect.

“I’m not walking away from my ever growing duties but you hounding me to repeat the same lineage over and over is pointless. It’s been a week of repetition and I could name both lineages of Heda and Fleimkepa in my sleep.”

“You must keep the names of the lineages sacred, no other knows them and to confirm the next Heda is true you must acknowledge them when they name the lineages at their Conclave.”

The woman smirked at him, “the law has changed or have you forgotten? The Conclave of the past is no longer going to occur, no more fighting to the death. Now if you excuse me, I can walk away whenever I want so I’ll see you in a week for the next lesson. For your sake, I hope it’s a different subject matter.” She gestured with her hand and the guard motioned for Titus to go in the other direction.

* * *

Luna was taken aback by the familiarity by which the woman controlled Titus and the guards. She had never known anyone other than Heda to have such power or control over the people. Titus could use his power as Fleimkepa at times but rarely and mostly when it was regarding religious events. The guards listened to the woman and Luna suddenly saw this woman as a threat to everyone including Lexa.

She turned her attention to Luna, “Amos who is this?”

“Luna, leader of the Boat Clan and Heda’s guest.” He bowed his head, “we were escorting her to the throne room as Heda instructed but remained outside when it was clear Titus angered you. I believe Joff fears Wanheda so he made sure we didn’t enter.”

“He lies Wanheda, I respect you far more than I fear you.”

The blonde smirked, “of course you do.”

Luna swallowed, she had heard of the mighty Wanheda, mountain slayer, whom had stolen the souls of the Mountain Men. She’d toppled what none before her could after a few months on the ground where before she had lived in the sky. All feared and respected the name, now seeing the woman in person Luna knew how deceiving looks were. She gave off the appearance of a young girl, but underneath was something dangerous, even Luna could see it.

“We shall wait for Heda, Brox has alerted her.”

Luna met blue eyes with her own and realized the woman meant business. It seemed even Death controlled Heda and for that Luna hoped she had the people’s respect. “Take her to the quarters on the floor below mine so she can rest after her long journey, I’ll see that Heda is told her guest has arrived.” She took a step forward and offered her arm to Luna, “I’m known as Wanheda by the guards and staff but you can call me Clarke, after all you’re Lexa’s blood sister.”

* * *

The fact that Clarke knew her relationship to Lexa instead of the people was worrisome. Lexa would have told no one, after all she was a traitor to the sacred blood and her death ordered if she ever stepped foot on Coalition lands. Clasping Clarke’s arm she nodded, “speaking of my blood sister, where is she?”

“Likely finishing a lesson with the Natblida, I think they’re practicing their bow and arrow skills last I saw them.” She dropped her arm as Luna did.

“That was hours ago.” The voice made them both turn to see Lexa moving down the hallway in causal clothes and her hair in non-ceremonial braids. She looked as if the years had done nothing to age her, still as youthful as she’d been at sixteen. “I see you finished your lesson with Titus.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “he makes me want my gun again.”

“As he always does.” She put her hand on Clarke’s arm before looking towards Luna. “Luna…”

“I ordered her escorted to her quarters so she could rest after her long journey. You two can bond again over supper when you’re both rested and not smelling of,” she leaned in and sniffed the air near Lexa, “were you in the stables? Because you smell like shit.”

Luna’s eyes widened and Lexa chuckled, “Clarke is a skilled diplomat but I made the mistake of allowing her tongue it’s freedom in the early days of our alliance. Due to this she doesn’t know when to hold her tongue in regards to me.”

“My blade works just fine.” Clarke put her hands behind her back and looked between them. “I’ll see you both later, I have some things I need to take care of.”

With that final word Clarke disappeared down the hall and Luna turned her attention to Lexa. “You allow her too much freedom.”

“Titus said the same but one must understand Clarke to know why I allow her such freedom. She is stubborn and has a strong heart, she’d do whatever she wanted even if ordered not to. The guards and staff fear her and so by allowing her freedom, I prevent chaos from erupting. When in public you will see the vast difference in her, she isn’t as you see her now in familiar quarters.” Lexa turned and started down the hall while Luna followed her silently. “Clarke is right that you should rest after your journey and we can speak more over the evening meal.”

Luna grinned, “she’s also right that you smell like the stables.”

* * *

Once night had fallen a handmaiden summoned Luna to Lexa’s private quarters. She had never seen the quarters of Heda but she knew they were the grandest of quarters to exist and it made her wonder if Lexa had kept the grandeur or remained in a sparse environment like they had as Natblida. They were unable to keep anything personal beyond one item from their homes and the items Heda gifted them whenever he saw fit, which was usually during a drunken period.

The handmaiden escorted her to the door and knocked, the voice beyond it allowed entry. The teenage girl opened the door and motioned for Luna to enter before entering herself, standing to the side as Luna looked around. Lexa was nowhere in the room but on the couch curled up with drawing items, a sign of high stature due to their cost in markets and trade posts, was Clarke. The woman looked quite at home, she didn’t even look up as she waved her hand towards them.

“Gon yu we.”

“Sha Wanheda.” The handmaiden bowed her head and disappeared from the room, just as Lexa entered from a room off to the side of her bed. Her hair was down, not in her usual braids, and she wore leggings and a tank top that were clearly meant for comfort in her private quarters.

Lexa nodded to Luna, “did you rest well?”

“Sha, I didn’t realize Wanheda would be joining us as we eat.”

The blonde stood up and clutched her materials to her chest, “enjoy your supper, I’ll be with Lincoln and Octavia tonight in the lower village.”

“Tell them if they require anything for the child it will be provided.”

“I’m sure Octavia would sooner spit in your face.” She smirked, “not that she can do as good as me.”

Lexa smiled softly, “nor would any other than you dare to do so openly. Many of my guards wondered why I didn’t drive a sword through you for such actions.”

“We both know why.” She shrugged, “I mean, the power of Wanheda is too hard to resist. Wanheda or ego, you made the practical decision.”

* * *

Before Lexa could reply the woman left the room as if she owned the place. Luna watched as Lexa sat on the couch and she moved to sit beside her, amazed at its softness and grandeur. She took in the room and saw that Lexa hadn’t remained simple, she lived like a queen would. Her bed was covered in dozens of furs and pillows, items in the room were personal from books to a rack of weapons. Luna noted several pieces of paper randomly lying on furniture and between pages of books. Charcoal, an expensive item in the markets, laid randomly as well.

“It’s been a long time Lexa, I was banished from Trikru and eventually Coalition lands years ago. Now you extend an invitation to your union, which makes me question your actions. First you plan to take one of Skaikru as your houmon, something I’m sure has raised many questions among the ambassadors given you’ve shown favorability towards them since they first arrived. Second, you risk following in Leos’ footsteps, by your houmon becoming a target as Costia did.”

Lexa merely folded her hands in her lap, “none would dare harm her.”

“You have enemies Lexa and I fear for you. I knew Costia only when you were friends but I saw enough love between you to know you suffered greatly at her death. Would you risk another just for the sake of public acknowledgement?”

“All either fear or respect Clarke, none would dare to harm her.” She gave a slight smile, “they would fear the wrath of Wanheda too greatly.”

The news that Lexa’s intended was the woman that had just been present not even ten minutes before finally settled much of Luna’s confusion. The familiarity between them, the way Clarke’s orders were obeyed and why Titus looked at her as if she was one that was disfigured. It was a dangerous union but also a move that would force many hands. Clarke was a legend and none would dare move against Lexa if she was bound to Wanheda. Luna finally saw what the union for what it was, a vast political move. Especially with the growing tensions with the Broadleaf Clan.

“It’s bold uniting with her yet impressive just the same. Fear of Wanheda would keep all Coalition members in check and you would be seen as more powerful than any before you. It also keeps Skaikru from retaliating again.”

“Our union will be seen as political but she is far more than a powerful ally.” Lexa’s voice grew softer, she spoke with admiration and Luna realized love filled the woman’s voice. “She is everything I seek after tense meetings and what I look forward to when I return from my duties. We may often disagree, especially in regards to Skaikru, but I’d rather a second of war with her than a hundred years of peace with another.”

They had often shared their secrets as young girls; Luna had been the first to learn of Lexa’s growing fondness for Costia but the Conclave had been called before anything more could be said. They were both born in neighboring villages, Luna on Floukru land and Lexa on Trikru, but when they found each other as children in Polis a bond had formed. She had always wondered if that was why Lexa had spared her if she remained on her islands and boats.

“You love her.”

Lexa looked up at her, “she is my heart.” A small smile formed on her face, “I want you to stand beside me as all have one of family beside them during their union ceremonies. You are the only family that I have remaining and it would be an honor to have you beside me, to witness as I bind myself to the one I wish to remain with in this life and the next.”

Luna nodded, “we have much to discuss but I would be honored to stand beside you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you feel the need, no pressure. Hope you enjoyed this and see you soon.


	2. Fights and Feasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna learns of some of the questionable allies Clarke keeps and Lexa finds fun in the arena much to Clarke's disapproval. Clarke learns some of Lexa's history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope you laugh as much as me and my beta did.

The next morning Lexa found Luna watching over the yard where the Natblida trained. Lexa descended the winding staircase connecting the balcony to the courtyard. She made her way to her friend and stood beside Luna, noting her improved disposition from the night before after her long journey. Rest had had benefited the leader. Luna turned to look at Lexa and nodded in acknowledgment.

“Os sonop Luna.”

“Os sonop Leksa, ha yu sonop?”

Lexa turned back to the yard to see Aden and Oona, the oldest girl, circling each other. “I’m well. What do you think of my Natblida?”

“They’re far more cared for than we were. Obran wasn’t known for his kindness towards us except when drunk.” Luna took a step forward when other several figures entered the yard. Lexa watched stress edge at Luna’s features. “What is Prince Roan doing among the Natblida?”

Lexa merely put her hands behind her back. “King Roan,” she corrected, “and he’s here for the celebration. Clarke requested he put on a demonstration with a few of the gona so the Natblida could identify the weakness and strengths in warriors who had been in battles for decades and those of a few years. Roan adores Clarke so he readily accepted her request.”

“You don’t see that as dangerous?” Luna turned her attention to Lexa, “that he finds interest in your bride? We all know what Azgeda did to Costia and Clarke…”

“Roan brought Clarke to me instead of his mother when the bounties went out.” Lexa spoke clearly as she watched Roan get ready against three warriors. “Despite open hostility and mutual talk of my assassination, they developed a friendship. Besides, Roan is aware that to touch Clarke without her permission is welcome to losing his arm by my hand.” She looked at her friend, “he knows his place and he knows Clarke’s is beside me, a higher station than his own in all but the Council Hall where they are equal.”

* * *

“Someone’s talking about me.” They both turned to see Clarke dressed in her normal day wear, not that of training Fleimkepa. Her attire consisted of black jeans, a soft grey top with her hair braided back, likely the work of handmaidens. She grinned and moved to the balcony on the other side of Lexa, looking out at the Natblida. A few looked her way and she waved, they waved back with grins. The youngest and newest, a little boy of five, broke away from the group and ran over to the balcony. He ran up the stairs and Clarke bent down beside him, accepting the crumpled flower he pulled from his belt. “Mochof, meizen.”

He leaned up and kissed her cheek before leaning in to whisper in her ear. Clarke chuckled and nodded before whispering gently back to him. He put his arm across his chest and bowed his head. “Sha Wanheda.” As quickly as he’d come he was back with the Natblida and Clarke was standing, admiring the miserable flower.

“Someone has an admirer, should I be worried?” Lexa asked jokingly as she gently took the flower from Clarke, leaning behind her to stick it in one of her braids.

“He’s a little young for me.” The blonde chuckled, “I hope you don’t mind me indulging his little display of misbehavior.”

Lexa smiled softly, “unlike the others, Toph won’t have to worry about combat in the Conclave. If that was still so, you and I would be talking more than we are.”

“Talking where you lecture me and I ignore you or talking where you lecture me, I yell at you and you agree to whatever I want?”

“Likely the first.” She turned back to the yard. “Roan is drawing the fight out longer than I expected him to.”

Clarke leaned against the stone railing, “I asked him to. He isn’t fighting you so the fight would end rather quickly unless he drew it out.” The blonde then turned to look at Lexa, seeing a glimmer in the green eyes. “No, Lexa that is not what he and I agreed to.” The brunette left them and headed down to the yard. “Lexa you don’t have to prove anything.”

Luna leaned in slightly towards Clarke. “What is she doing?”

“Being a joken branwada is what!” Clarke threw up her hands. “And this is what I’m marrying, a woman whose ego is the size of the damn palace she lives in.”

* * *

They watched as Roan paused in his fight and along with the others bowed to Lexa. After a few seconds of verbal exchange Roan looked over at Clarke, who shook her head, before returning to Lexa. A grin crossed his face and he nodded as Lexa dismissed the warriors he’d been fighting. The Natblida were all grinning and vocal about what was about to happen. Clarke threw her head down into her hands and shook back and forth.

“She is going to fight him?” Luna asked in curiosity and intrigue.

“Yes.” Clarke’s voice was muffled before she picked up her head. “Because the last time they fought it went so well.” It was stated sarcastically as she turned to look at Luna, “Roan nearly killed her before she got the upper hand and killed his mother, making him king. I’m more than glad they get along now but friendly spars weren’t what I had planned for today. I especially didn’t expect this on the day before our union ceremony. The last thing Lexa needs is to be scratched up or having a spear or sword wound.”

“It isn’t uncommon for warriors to perform such stunts before their unions, as a testament to their last days of being single without ties to their houmons.” Luna watched Clarke groan as she dropped her head into her hands again.

“They’re only doing this because I’m against it.”

Luna smiled, “you should grow used to such things. She is Heda and does as she wishes. Lexa has always been strong in head and heart since her youth. She once defied Titus and left the Natblida barracks, escaping with Costia into the Glowing Forest territory. When Titus found out he took her before Obran, the former Heda, and he made Lexa stand till she couldn’t anymore. He then told her if she ever disobeyed Titus again he’d see that she never made it to her Conclave.”

Clarke looked up at Luna, “did she listen?”

“No, she escaped the next week to take Costia to the ocean. We managed to convince Tia, the local healer that we needed to get herbs for her. When Lexa returned late and soaked in salt water, Kallen my brother claimed to have pushed Lexa in the wide mouth river during our search for herbs due to her scaring him. Titus made us all train an extra hour for our behavior but he never discovered what truly happened that day.”

“She’ll get a lecture from me tonight on her stupidity. It’ll give her some things to think about before our ceremony tomorrow and the life we’ll have together afterwards.”

* * *

A feast was held that night much to Luna’s surprise as she expected the union celebrations to be after the ceremony. She inquired to the handmaiden about the issue when the woman, along with several others, began combing through her hair. The reason the feast was before was because Lexa and Clarke wanted to retreat to their week long solitude period immediately after the ceremony. Luna wondered if solitude would be present given their rolls of Heda and Wanheda but she didn’t voice it.

One of the handmaidens giggled and spoke in awe at overhearing Lexa mention she’d be taking Clarke away from Polis for their week. Luna wondered where her blood sister would take Clarke as there were so many wonders they could enjoy together. Each of the clans had natural beauty in their territory that often was retreated to during one’s week of solitude. As Heda, she had access to all territories without questions about why she travelled across borders.

When Luna entered the room where the feast would be held, she was shocked by the many tables that were there. Clearly the people of Polis had been invited to the celebration and not just ambassadors and generals. She spotted Lexa speaking with several of the merchants, likely reassuring them about the upcoming trade season. Clarke was across the room speaking with Roan, the two laughing at something and even spying on Lexa occasionally. That worried Luna, she didn’t know in what context they were talking about Lexa but Roan’s hand on Clarke’s shoulder and serious look before speaking made Luna wonder if it was dangerous.

She made her way over to the two and caught the tail end of their conversation. It was disconcerting to hear the King of Azgeda offering aid to Wanheda.

“…just know I’ll answer if you have need.” He dropped his hand, “either of you. I say this not as leader of my clan or a member of the Coalition but as a friend. Your Fleimkepa was wrong, you are far stronger together than apart. I would gladly fight for my Heda and her queen.”

A smile crossed the blond’s face, “not a queen.”

“Of course not Wanheda but I assure you, you are hers.” He motioned to Lexa and the blond looked over, catching green eyes as they looked her way. A nod was exchanged between the two women before they went back to their respective conversations. “I wish I had one to look at me like that.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone Roan, after all you are warmth encaged in ice.” She patted his arm and shoved him slightly. “Now stop monopolizing my time.”

“Of course.” Roan looked up and found Luna’s eyes, he bowed his head slightly to her as Clarke looked over. “Natblida Luna, it’s been years since I last saw you. There was word of your banishment and yet here you are in Polis.”

“And you became king.” Luna nodded her head, “fortunate given your mother nearly destroyed the Coalition and while unproven, many believe she had a hand in Obran’s death.”

He shrugged, “likely but still unproven.”

* * *

“If you’re intent on kidnapping a bounty I suggest you look elsewhere.” All three turned to see Lexa standing nearby. “My bride is no longer available for such plans.”

“She’s a terrible bounty Heda, nearly killed me the last time so she’s not worth any coins that could come from capturing her.” Roan jested and Clarke chuckled, moving around Luna to Lexa.

Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s arm and kissed her cheek. “I think he learned that kidnapping Wanheda is the last thing he wants to repeat.”

Lexa pulled Clarke’s hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it. Luna watched as their eyes locked and the world disappeared for what seemed like eternity. A soft blush ran over Clarke’s face before she leaned in and whispered in Lexa’s ear, the brunette merely looking at the girl with an unreadable expression. The expression was lost to Luna but clearly Clarke understood it because she smirked, pulling her hand away from Lexa before walking to the table where the food was being laid out.

Roan chuckled and tapped Luna’s arm gently, “they’re likely to argue before the night is out.”

“Watch your tongue Roan or Azgeda may not have a king who can talk.” Lexa hissed and the man merely raised an eyebrow.

“Your queen likes me too much to allow you to do such a thing.”

“My queen does as I say, I am Heda and she knows her place.” Lexa turned and left the two.

Luna met his eyes, “you would tempt your own fate?”

“My fate is always tempted with Heda and Wanheda, one keeps my friendship and the other tolerates me. Lexa would give Clarke anything she wished, all except the Coalition, if she demanded my head then Lexa would give it to her. She’d also prevent it’s severing, likely has in the past.”

A throat was cleared and attention moved to the table where Lexa and Clarke sat down. Everyone in the room moved to the tables and Luna saw Roan grin. “What?”

“Now we feast.”

* * *

Trigedasleng

Os sonop: Good morning

Os sonop Leksa, ha yu sonop: Good morning Lexa, how are you this morning?

Joken branwada: fucking fool 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Review if you feel like it.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted Friday morning (American Central Time).


	3. Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa begins preparations for her union with Clarke while Luna and Clarke uncover a dark secret regarding Titus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 and 5 won't be posted for a while due to me taking time to be with family. My mother recently died and I am focusing on family and work at this time. Rest assure my beta is making sure I don't abandon this great piece of work.

Luna was woken at dawn by several of Lexa’s handmaidens. They escorted her to the leader’s room two floors above where she found Olda, a handmaiden she remembered from years before when she’d been a girl, pushing Clarke from the room. The blond looked like she’d just woken and if her appearance was anything to go by. Lexa stood on the other side of the doorway with a smirk on her face; laughter seemed to be on the verge of escaping her. The older handmaiden raised a finger when Clarke moved to retaliate and spoke in very broken Gonasleng.

“Heda ready, you go!” She shooed Clarke with her hands and several of the younger handmaidens escorted her down the hall.

Luna felt Olda grab her wrist before she saw it and was all but yanked into the room. The leader looked around as handmaidens ushered Lexa into the small doorway off the side of her bed. The furs on the giant bed alone signaled to the brunette how passionate Lexa and Clarke could be, although it wasn’t exactly information she needed regarding her blood-sister. A couple of the handmaidens started removing the bedding while Olda instructed them in their tasks. Once she’d settled the younger women she turned to look at Luna.

Gripping her chin and turning her face from side to side she clicked her tongue. “Strik yu, nou choj op.” She motioned to the doorway, “yu sis Heda au.”

Making her way to the doorway, she turned to find a room as large as her private quarters at home. Lexa stood by a steaming tub of water with her back to the door. Two of the younger handmaidens removed her robe and let it drop before pulling the straps of her nightdress down her arms, the material pooling at her feet. Luna was familiar with the inkings of Heda; however, these were far more elaborate than anyone else’s and told a far more detailed story one that Luna herself was a part of. The design marking Lexa travelled down her entire back and the war bands on her arm had grown from a single symbol to six since she had last seen her.

Lexa stepped into the water and sat down, putting her arms around her knees. One of the handmaidens moved to remove the ties in her hair but she put up a hand. “Luna sis ai au.”

* * *

Both nodded and left the room as Luna sat on the edge of the tube, fingers moving to remove the ties in Lexa’s hair. “Tell me your story.”

“Story?”

“The story of you that lays on your back.”

Lexa put her chin on her arms and closed her eyes. “I received it upon my ascension, a circle for every Natblida that died. Seven to represent the fallen, the eighth absent as one ran.” She turned her head to meet Luna’s eyes. “Absent but not forgotten.”

“You are a far better leader than I, my choice to run was to keep my spirit from being destroyed. You were meant to lead the people, the strength in you was visible to Titus and hated by Obran.” She ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair, “you even have death bending to you.”

Green eyes closed as a chuckle escaped the younger of the two. “Death may follow Clarke’s command but she has only life in her. To see her during a crisis is a sight you can’t look away from. Even in her anger she is like a sunrise, too beautiful to look past.”

“I think that is love.” Luna stood and retrieved soap from a basket. “To see all sides of a person and still desire them. Derrick is the same, he is prone to fits from war and angers easily but even when he is at his worst I still desire him with me.”

Lexa opened her eyes and smiled, “what clan did he come from or was he born to your people?”

“Azgeda, he fled when Nia ordered them to slaughter a village full of children.” Luna rubbed the soap into her hands and applied it to Lexa’s hair. “None were Natblida and none could know why she wanted them. He said Nia ordered them to slaughter the village children and create a story of disease.”

“I wish to meet him.” She sighed and leaned back, allowing her legs to spread out. “Clarke and I are going to take a campaign route during the trade season. To meet the clans and to search for any Natblida as Titus hasn’t done so since before our Conclave. With Toph being found, it’s likely more have been born. Unlike Titus’s manner of identifying nightblood, Clarke has Skaikru technology that makes the search harmless for the child.” She closed her eyes as Luna worked on her hair. “We plan to visit each of the clans, I assume you’ll be welcoming to our visit.”

Luna chuckled, “of course, I’ll send the ocean beast to greet you.”

“Me of course, not my bride.” Opening her eyes, she met Luna’s own. “No harm shall ever come to her. If she dies before me then all would find themselves with a new Heda.”

“You survived without Costia, if something happens you will go on. The pain will pass in time and I will be here for you abet far away.”

Lexa sat up and turned to her blood-sister, “she is my heart, without her I would be nothing. I survived Costia that’s true but there isn’t a life where I could survive without Clarke. I know what I became after Costia was taken from me, cold and unwavering. If Clarke were lost, I would tear apart this Coalition to find those responsible before doing unthinkable things. The people would suffer at great expense to my pain.” She looked down, “Indra has already been instructed on what to do should Clarke die.”

* * *

Sensing the burden of such a discussion, Luna continued with her efforts regarding Lexa’s hair. The woman turned around as Luna grabbed a comb to unknot the strands. “Today is your union, your thoughts shouldn’t be on either of you dying but on the life you’ll have together. No more talk of death, today we celebrate two lives becoming one.” She smiled at her blood-sister, “happy thoughts. Do you know what Clarke plans to wear?”

Lexa smirked, “she wouldn’t tell me and swore the handmaidens to secrecy. I do know that the Southern Clan’s stall in the market was thriving till Clarke bought all the cloth.”

“Expensive tastes, first the charcoals and paper and now yards of cloth worth horses…” The brunette giggled, “Sure she is worth it?”

“Clarke was royalty among the Skaikru, privileged but had nothing of consequence. She is simple and wants for very little.” Lexa paused her words when Luna indicated for her to duck under the water. Once her face was clear and her blood-sister held up a towel, Lexa continued her sentences. “Clarke could be happy with a book of paper, charcoals, a warm fur and her knife. Once two months ago she disappeared for two days, I sent men looking for her as she told no one where she was going.”

“Where was she?” Luna sat Lexa aside and combed out her hair.

“A small cave not far from here, she wanted to sketch the newborn deer that had been born with the spring rain. She stayed silent for two days in hopes of drawing them without disturbing the herd.” Lexa sighed, “I unfortunately sent my hunters towards the herd’s direction and they left. I failed to be back in her good graces until one of the servants made her angry.”

“Shall we get you ready to meet your bride?” Luna asked as she placed the comb aside.

“We have time.” Lexa turned to Luna, “our union is at sunset, when the sky meets the earth.”

“A symbolic gesture of your union, poetic.”

* * *

The day wore on and the palace seemed to be preparing for every single item that was needed for the ceremony. When Luna walked into the Throne Room she found it thoroughly decorated with fabrics of blue and green weaving across the room in various ways. Lexa’s throne was gone and in its place on the dais was a table with nothing on it. Footsteps behind her made her turn and she saw Titus walking in, the guards with him positioned themselves at the door.

“Luna…”

“Hello Titus, we meet on common ground finally.”

He raised his chin, “what common ground?”

“You have fallen from favor as I have, the only difference is that Lexa still trusts me.” Luna saw him holding a pack in his hands. “Poison?”

He looked down at the pack, “no, it is the instructions for being Fleimkepa. As of tonight after the ceremony I will meet my death.”

“A death no doubt deserved.” She took a step forward, “for the attempted death of not one but two of Heda’s lovers. We may have been children but we know what you did to Tag, you are the cause of Obran’s madness. Killing his lover in his sleep, thinking him weak but instead you made him mad. In that madness you had to protect us from his blood thirst, you bear everything you sow Titus.” She sighed, “one has to wonder if you gave away information of Costia to Nia.”

“The girl was weakness.”

“So you did?”

“I have always done what was necessary to protect the Flame and Heda.”

* * *

A gasp made them both turn to see Clarke in the doorway; her eyes were wide. However, the startled expression soon calmed and her eyes narrowed and she raised her chin. The threat in her eyes worried even Luna, but she stilled as Clarke signaled to the guards. “Seize him!”

They moved forward and grabbed Titus, “Clarke you merely misunderstand.” He spoke quickly as they pushed him to his knees.

“So you’ll look death in the face and tell me you didn’t sell information concerning Costia while Lexa was on a war campaign?” She pulled the sword from the guard’s hip and held it out. “I may not be as skilled as Lexa but she has taught me or have you forgotten?” She put the tip to his neck, “did you betray Lexa by giving away information to Nia?”

He swallowed, “I cannot justify what I did for you won’t see reason. You, like her, are blinded by emotions. I have always done what was necessary to protect her.”

“No you protect Heda from what you perceive to be influences other than yourself. You desire to control Heda and the Flame. Well, I’m Fleimkepa now and you will meet your fate.” She raised her sword as he lowered his head but the blade didn’t come down much to Luna’s surprise. “After you perform our union, you won’t escape doing what you dread most by admitting your crimes. Although, I’m sure with this new information Lexa won’t be giving you the swift death you were once entitled to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback if you so desire, no pressure.


End file.
